


Vol de pièces

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Suspense, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Duo avait mal pris le fait qu'Heero se serve de son Gundam comme réserve de pièces pour une raison un peu différente que celle qu'on croit ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vol de pièces

**Author's Note:**

> **Défi :**  
>  Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 6ème nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1h : idée, écriture, postage compris)  
> Pour le thème **_"vol"_**.
> 
> Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction de FF.net.  
> Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris là bas.
> 
>  **NB :** Petit OS sans prétention présentant une version yaoisée des épisodes 2 à 4

Duo rageait intérieurement. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur le port militaire sur le point de tirer sur une civile, il l'avait trouvé plutôt mignon mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lui tirer dessus avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient du même côté. D'accord, c'était une belle bourde, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Puis bon, il était quand même allé le chercher quand il avait été capturé. Il n'avait là-bas pas eu l'air très futé lorsqu'il avait été en face de Yuy. Il est vrai que lui parler par caméra interposée en supposant qu'il savait lire sur les lèvres alors que le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux une fois la première phrase prononcée n'était pas malin. Ni chercher en vain comment détacher les sangles qui maintenaient le pilote attaché alors qu'il avait sur lui son couteau.

Duo s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme un adolescent en face d'un coup de cœur. Bon, à quinze ans on pouvait le considérer sans mal comme un adolescent. Et de façon objective on pouvait aussi dire qu'il était attiré par le pilote du Gundam blanc, le Wing d'après la base de données de son Deathscythe. Son pauvre Deathscythe… A cette pensée il grinça des dents.

Puis c'est pas comme si l'autre était parfait, d'abord. Il avait réussi le miracle de se casser _seulement_ le fémur quand il avait _oublié_ d'ouvrir son parachute lors de leur fuite par les airs du haut de l'immeuble jusqu'à la plage en contrebas de la falaise. On pouvait pas dire que ce soit spécialement intelligent, qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou non.

D'ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait, joli corps, charisme apparent, mais à choisir entre le fou dépressif et l'abruti primaire, il n'avait pas de préférence. Il aurait bien aimé se dire qu'il avait été drogué par l'ennemi avec par exemple des sédatifs pour éviter toute fuite, malheureusement il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Après sa chute, Duo avait aidé le jeune homme à se relever dans un premier temps, puis lui avait offert asile sur la base navale des Sweepers qui l'accueillaient déjà lui-même à l'autre mal-aimable et son Gundam.

Oui mal-aimable, incapable de sortir un merci – il avait préféré à la place se redresser la jambe cassée avec une clef à molette, confortant Duo dans sa thèse « folie ». Incapable de suivre une conversation civilisée…

Duo gronda et retourna s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Pour le moment il ne savait rien faire pour améliorer la condition de son armure mobile.

A ce moment, il avait déjà quelques a priori sur le jeune pilote aux cheveux bruns et au regard bleu profond. Très beau regard d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur auparavant et la présence de la mer alentours n'en avait que renforcé la couleur. Bref, au vu de l'état de sa machine, il lui avait fait remarquer que sans pièces de rechange il aurait du mal à réparer quoi que ce soit. Mais Monsieur Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde l'avait mouché avec un « Pour toi ce serait un obstacle mais pour moi ce n'est pas un problème ». C'est ça, ouais…

Ce prétentieux lui avait piqué ses pièces à lui. Même pas des pièces de rechange, non, il avait passé la nuit à démonter son Deathscythe pour remonter les pièces sur sa propre machine avant d'aller effectuer une nouvelle mission !

Bien sûr, Howard lui avait assuré que le jeune homme n'avait rien pris d'irremplaçable, mais selon Duo, Heero lui avait purement et simplement désossé son Gundam.

Mais en fait, si Duo était dans un tel état d'énervement, plus qu'à cause des actions de l'autre pilote, c'était ses propres sentiments qui lui déplaisaient : il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Au fond, ce qu'il se cachait plus ou moins consciemment, c'est qu'il assimilait sa soit disant folie à du courage, son aspect prétentieux à un côté bosseur qu'on aurait dérangé en plein travail, et qu'il était très sensible au culot affiché lors du vol des pièces car ce genre de truc, il aurait tout à fait pu le faire à la place du jeune homme.

Il soupira.

En fait, plus qu'un joli cul ou des beaux yeux, c'était la personnalité du pilote qu'il commençait à aimer.


End file.
